


questions under questions

by helsinkibaby



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You couldn't come to the reunion, so I brought the reunion to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	questions under questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts).



"Wallace? 

Veronica frowns into the screen of the  iPhone. "Why are you FaceTiming me right now"

 

On the screen, her best friend gives a grin and a shrug. "Because Neptune High has a bitchin' wi-fi set-up since we left and I just had to see if I could hack into it for old time's sake?"

Veronica raises an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." She gives him a second before he laughs and then she's laughing too. "So aside from revisiting our less than legal past, what brings you to my FaceTime?"

Wallace shrugs. "Well, you couldn't come to the reunion... so I thought I'd bring the reunion to you."

With that, he turns the screen around and suddenly they're all there, all her friends from Neptune High. A select band, to be sure, but they are there - Mac and Tina, Jackie and even Logan manages a wave. And then, there's a wide shot, and she realises where they are - in front of the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain. 

She feels tears sting her eyes and she pushes them back. "Thank you," she tells him when Wallace's face fills the screen again and he gives her a wave. 

"Any time, Veronica Mars," he says. "Anyway, enough of this mushy stuff... I'm going to do some dancing... catch you tomorrow, ok? And say hi to Weevil for me... we miss him too."

Veronica's uncharacteristically lost for words as she ends the call and she tosses the phone on the couch, looks into the eyes of her husband who is grinning at her. "You want I should get the box of tissues?" he asks. There's a significant pause and then, "Again?"

Rolling her eyes, Veronica sits down beside him. "Hormones, vato," she tells him. "Don't mock the hormones."

He chuckles, like he doesn't believe a word of it, but he's not going to call her on it. "You wish you were there?" he asks and she knows what he's really asking, knows the question beneath the question. Because somewhere deep inside, Eli the successful garage owner is still Weevil the gang leader, worried that she's going to suddenly realise she should be with some rich 09er and not him. 

But he's all she's ever wanted, and even if he got there before she did (long before, as he often reminds her) she's happier than she ever dreamed of being. 

"I'm right where I belong," she tells him, looping her arm around his shoulders, smiling down at their daughter in his arms. "Isn't that right, Lilly?"

Eli's lips curl up in a smile and she can't resist kissing him, so she doesn't. 


End file.
